erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Morris
Frank Morris, alongside John Anglin, Clarence Anglin, and Allen West, battled the Prison Breakers as a part of the Alcatraz Escapees in Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees. He was portrayed by Sam Macaroni. Information on the rapper Frank Lee Morris was born in Washington, D.C. on September 1, 1926. He was orphaned at age 11 and spent most of his formative years in foster homes. He was convicted of his first crime at age 13, and by his late teens had been arrested for crimes ranging from narcotics possession to armed robbery. Morris was exceptionally intelligent, ranking in the top 2% of the general population as measured by IQ testing. He served time in Florida and Georgia, then escaped from the Louisiana State Penitentiary while serving 10 years for bank robbery. He was recaptured a year later while committing a burglary and sent to Alcatraz in 1960 as inmate number AZ1441. In December, 1961, Frank and three other inmates formulated an escape plan from Alcatraz under the leadership of Morris himself. On June 11, 1962, after many months of preparation, three of the four inmates, including Morris, escaped from the penitentiary. To this day, no human remains, nor any other physical evidence of the men's fate have been found. Lyrics Frank Morris is in grey while John Anglin, Clarence Anglin, and Allen West are in normal text. All four/three members of the group rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' Let's drop the Chicken Foot and settle this once and for all! We've got security on this battle, but this time there's no unlocked doors! And we're about to mark your fate, so you should squeeze out through your grates Before I give you a dose of how I like to serve my fellow inmates! Don't squander, we're more ruthless than your average prison gang! We've got those sharp-shot bars to rip through all your origami prison plans! Our rhymes are like Francisco Bay; ice-cold, with treacherous histories! Hiding trickery from inside the cells, break out Davino victories! Leave you shot Behind the Walls, and bury your bodies without a witness Make your nose bleed and smack you till your face is redder than Litmus! You're a last minute disgrace, our breaks come placed with an open case! So you should make like our escape plans, and leave without a trace! 'Verse 2:' We achieved the Rock's defeat, you watched your Pilot retreat! We'll light you up like 103.7 with clumps of chumps and pig meat! You'll crash and burn like Lincoln's killer rapping fallacy! I'm not surprised they're bad; shocking seems to run in the family! But Hector seemed to pay off more than all that money Sucre stole! 'Cause now his Tweener's going Haywire with some Maricruz Control! Who you dissing? You stole Hughes and robbed our film for centrality! The only thing you're good at breaking from is your own originality! Trivia *Along with his teammates, Morris is the: **first criminal to appear. **first character to appear in black and white. **first character to rap in one location but in multiple different areas. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:Sam Macaroni Category:ERBofSmoshery